


The tragedy is not to die, but to be wasted

by cian1675



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Will Graham gets gutted in this, homicide detective will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “It’s a pity to let things go to waste, isn’t it?”There’s a slickness in the fingers that graze his cheeks –blood, Will thinks wearily, and then –Nothing.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The tragedy is not to die, but to be wasted

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble started with a prompt "The floor tasted like...". Just because I've been itching to write something for this fandom since I watched Hannibal but nothing really comes to mind so...

The floor tasted like blood. Rich, thick, cloying.

For a moment, Will has his face down, blurry eyes skimming across the grit on the concrete. In the next, Will finds himself flipped over, not without a small amount of pain as the wounds in his side bleed out faster. His badge digs into his back where it’s fallen earlier, trapped under his dead weight. It just reminds him of his poor decision earlier, following the suspect without backup.

His suspect.

A serial killer.

A _vampire_.

For someone so smart, you’d think he’ll make better decisions. Clearly not, Will thinks, mentally laughing. He wonders if the homicide squad would find him in one piece. Probably not, if the earlier victims were any indication, chopped up and drained so cleanly of blood. Will feels the dizziness setting in, the blood on the ground mostly his, and the weakness in his limbs feel like something faraway. He doesn’t realise his eyes have closed until a sharp pain in his gut forces them wide open.

He would make a sound if he wasn’t already on death’s door.

In front of him, a man stands, shadowed in the darkness of the warehouse. He’s taller than the vampire earlier, and the knife in hand drips of blood. Will’s blood. Dark red clings all the way to the man’s wrist, stopping where his sleeves are neatly folded up. The man crouches, leans in close enough for Will to get a glimpse of pale hair, and then, a voice in his ear.

“It’s a pity to let things go to waste, isn’t it?”

There’s a slickness in the fingers that graze his cheeks – _blood_ , Will thinks wearily, and then –

Nothing.

\---

The first thing Will sees is the floor. There is a strange sense of déjà vu, except there is light now, and the blood is a dark muddy brown instead of the black-red of moonlight. When Will gingerly moves, he finds his limbs in working order, though his head is another matter. Everything is too bright, his eyes hurt, his mouth hurts, and his stomach –

Will tentatively touches his hands to his belly, careful of moving from his position lest his guts spill from where they are against the floor. Except, there’s no knife wound there, just skin. Just _skin_ , under the slashed edge of his shirt confirming he didn’t hallucinate the gut wound. Will blinks, shifts to sit up slowly, finds his side gashes healed too, and is risking standing up despite his head hurting when he hears a gun cocked.

“Hands up where I can see them.”

Will obeys, turning to see a shadow against the bright sunlight streaming in from the warehouse doors. He squints, and then, handcuffs are snapped on, and the officer in front of him starts talking, most of which Will tunes out because he knows his rights, thank you very much, until he hears something else.

“Hang on, I’m arrested for _what_?”

Will’s voice is gruff, partly from thirst and partly from the whole situation and he can’t be bothered to soften it right now.

The officer doesn’t seem to care either ways. “You’re arrested for the suspected murder of Garett Jacob Hobbs, and you are being brought to the Vampire Council for questioning.”

“Why am I being brought to the Vampire Council instead of the police?” Will asks, digesting the fact that his suspect is now dead. His suspect is a vampire, and the old vampires treat their deaths of their kind seriously, but Will isn’t bounded by vampire law, unless –

He runs his tongue along his teeth, pauses when he feels the sharper canines.

“I’m a vampire now?”

The officer sighs, like he doesn’t want to explain this absurd situation – no, Will corrects, finally _seeing_ it – doesn’t want to explain something so _simple_ again. Will frowns, only just realising the officer’s uniform isn’t the one he’s used to. The crest bears the vampire council insignia, and the officer’s fangs flash when he says, “Look, I don’t know what happened but we got a report of a fight and with so much blood loss… blood exchanged, it’s not impossible to find yourself turned.”

Not impossible, Will thinks, because it’s true that adding vampire blood to the wounds of a nearly drained human is how humans usually get turned, but given how Hobbs is also presumably dead without Will knowing how that happened, it’s not very likely that that was what transpired. Unless…

Unless one factors in that strange man that whispered in his ear.

Will keeps his mouth shut after that, retreating to his mind the whole drive to wherever the Vampire Council is.


End file.
